Dark Hetalia! Pearl Harbor
by ObeytheCookie
Summary: Japan plans a attack on one of America's military bases and doesnt believe he will swing back. But oh how Japan was so wrong. After America's two attacks, will he just leave Japan to crash and burn and watch like a show? Or will he live up to his heroic statis everyone grants him with? * Real History from Peal Harbor and I do not own Hetalia!*


Dark Hetalia! Pearl Harbor

Germany and Italy were sleeping soundly as Japan was in a deep ponder for a plot. He wanted to try to put an end to America's need to enter the war. You see, there was a land that Japan had his set on (Present day Singapore) that was American territory. America knew Japan wanted that land and was planning to take it. Japan finally wanted to take it but decided to add something more, 'interesting' to it. Kiku settled on a bombing in Hawaii. A military base, known as Pearl Harbor. He knew Ludwig (Germany) would be astatic with this but wanted to keep it a surprise. But Kiku was also a little timid. Alfred F. Jones was now strong coming out of the Great Depression. Luckily, he had many people selling weapons to the nations in the war. But, Japan knew what he had to do. And he was going to do it correctly without a back lash… So he thought.

"Germany." Kiku started "good morning."

"Japan! Can you take Italy off my hands for the day please?!" Germany started.

"Germany. Germany! If you want to just look at your dirty magazines you could just say so!"

"I told you not to talk about that anymore!" Germany said angered.

"Sorry Germany, but I can't. I have important plans today."

"Oh really?" Germany said taking a sip of his coffee "And what would they be?"

"It's a secret for now, but I-"Japan was interrupted by Italy.

"I know what it is! Japan has a date with a pretty woman! Don't you Japan?!"

"Oh no it's not that Italy."

"Well whatever it is, good luck on it" Germany said picking up a newspaper reading the latest news.

Japan walked out of the room very confident of his arising attack.

America was at Pearl Harbor with his military. They weren't doing much, honestly. They were sitting around having a laugh and enjoying life. When suddenly they were a foreign air craft that they couldn't recognized in the distance. But as it approached, they realized who it was.

"Oh it's just Japan probably flying over to Germany's place…. But why would he take this way?"  
America said with a hint of curiosity.

"Wait! America! Aren't you and Japan having a little disagreement over the territory?"

"Yeah…." America said not following what one of his men was getting at.

Before the man could open up his mouth to finish his explanation, they heard something falling from the sky and a man yelling.

" There's something coming towards us! Run! Run for your lives!"

Everyone was frozen with fear and couldn't move. But then reality slapped them in the face and they all ran trying to doge the bomb coming to them.

When the bomb hit, there was a horrific sound of screams, and a loud gunshot like sound that was spread through the whole island. The sky became cloudy and it started to rain ash. America pushed off the rubbish that was trying to suffocate him and stood to his feet only to be pushed back down to his knees do to the over whelming gravity of sorrow, despair, and revenge. America slammed his head into his gloved hands and let a tear slip from his eyes. All he saw was ruins of buildings that collapsed on everybody he came to honor for serving. Where was Donald who always welcomed the world with a smile? Where was Julia who would always make meals for the home sick soldier's that missed the north, the south, or the mid-west? Where was Jack who would always bring a new joke to the table at supper time? They were all gone. And they will never be seen again. They will only be honored with the rest. But that wasn't enough for America. He wanted them back. He wanted to see their happy faces again. But he knew he couldn't. And that crushed him.

But then he realized this only inspired him to fight back. This was his inspiration for not sitting back and waving the white flag (Like Italy does) but living up to the heroic trait others gave him and his self. He rose from the ashy ground and looked around once more. A cold chill ran up his spine as he moved his head.

" Revenge is a dish best severed cold" He said smirking.

Japan sat with a smile on his face while he looked at Germany read the newspaper about his action towards America. Germany put the paper down and had a surprised look on his face.

"We can't lose! Great job Japan! Have you heard back from America?"

"Why yes. Yes I have but it's just a threat. I'm not really going to pay much attention to it though."

"Japan! You bombed America's place!?"

"Yes, is there a problem? We will win now that he won't get wrapped up into this.

"Oh… Ok. Yay! Go Japan!"

They all celebrated with bear, wine and all the foods you could think of. Germany was very pleased with Japan like he predicted. Germany thought they couldn't lose because at the time, Japan never lost a battle for the last 3,000 years which is pretty remarkable. But while they celebrated, America sat back and waited for his threats to be acknowledged. But they never will before it's too late.

America sent two threats that never gotten through to Japan that he was seriously considering do a harsh act. It is now August 6, eight months after the incident and America has now officially entered the war. Today, was the day that the first bomb will be sent flying into Japans nation.

America flew over the city of Hiroshima. Before he dropped the bomb he thought to himself,

'This is for all the souls you took because of your selfishness!'

And with his last thought, he dropped the bomb and watched it explode on the great city of Japan. And evil smirk crept to his face.

'That's for you Japan. That's for you.'

When America arrived back home, Japan called him.

"America! Why?! You took so many lives!" Japans panicked voice ran through the phone.

"Japan, you know exactly why! Don't play dumb! I sent you two warnings telling you I will plain something but you thought I was talking shit? Didn't you?" America's hand soon became a fist while he was saying this. "Surrender now!" America said through the painful silent.

"I rather die!" Japan said shocked.

"So be it!" America said as he hung up and got ready for another attack.

Japan couldn't believe it. America was playing the game he started. Japan prayed there'd be no back lash for him to worry about but he was so wrong. He only feared what will come next. Invasion? Another Genocide? Oh the possibilities are endless and so frightening to think about but flooded his mind without a sign of stopping. He couldn't sleep , he couldn't eat, in fear that America was larking behind him about to do another act. Japan wanted to surrender terribly and call it quits and drop out of the war. But what will Germany think of him? Will he think he's weak because Italy lasted longer than he? So many emotions ran through his head that he was emotionally drained and wanted to go back to bed and never see sunlight again. All in all, he feared the world in till America would strike again.

It has been three days after the attack and Kiku watches his back very carefully. He's imagined planes flying over his nation that are Allis's planes. But this time, he knew he wasn't hearing things.

"America! It's America! Everyone, run now! Protect your selves!" He screamed threw the streets of Nagasaki. Then, the bomb dropped. A second bomb hit the island of Japan. Screams, ash, and smoke all filled the city. Japan felt suddenly forced into America's shoes. He fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. America walked up to the Japanese man and stood there in front of him. Japan sensed his presents and picked his head up from his safe hands that shielded his vision of the disaster.

"What else can you do?" Japan asked not making eye contact with America. America squatted down and kneeled on his knee to make eye contact with the sad man.

"You tell me. Do you surrender now?" America asked simply with a tone that spoke of anger.

Japan looked up, and looked around at the ruins. He saw how his people where effected, and then pictured it through America's eyes. He looked up and saw building that where ruined beyond repair then pictured it through America's eyes. He felt a tear slip because of the people he'll never see again.

Japan stood up slowly while America stood waiting for an answer.

"Well, my people are dying, I'm going to be in a depression much like what you've gotten out of, but I have no choice. I'll have to leave the war. But the worst out of this was that I've been defeated." Japan said looking at his hands. America kept a stare towards Japan but released it after guilt consumed him. America had no choice as well. To keep his title as hero, he'd have to help Japan with his problems. He didn't believe in destroying a country and leaving it to rot.

"Japan…" America said quietly.

"Hmm?" Japan said not even looking up from the ground.

"I'll help you. I promise." America said smiling as Japan's head slowly rose from its sad position.

"You will?" Japan asked in disbelief.

"Of course." America said. Japan smiled as he realized he could overcome this.

Authors Note- I really hope yo enjoyed this! I LOVED writing it and please don't get offened by any of this! Thank you :3


End file.
